History of Mareth
Developed with the aid of this timeline. Basic Timeline of Mareth within History and Mechanics of Mareth original idea by PalletTown, a collaboration between TDM, Bodshivita and whoever helped. NOTE: This was taken from an unofficial document written, I believe, in 2012. The information gathered from online, live, streaming chats with Fenoxo and company; so what follows, especially after any alterations I make, guided by individuals with greater knowledge of CoC, or my research on in game sources, may move this from strictly CoC Canon, but hopefully inline with CoC Lore. We will see. At present, this work up on the History of Mareth looks very similar to that of the original documentation listed above, but that will slowly be worked out as information flows in and time allows. --Rycharde (talk) 13:48, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Genesis Age of Gods (before circa 200 A.C.[1]) The gods of Mareth — Marae, Fera and the remainder of the lesser gods — were the only sapient[2] life on the world. All other life were non-intelligent organisms much as we have here, sentient and non sentient. Marae and Fera were as sisters. The gods of Merath were formless masses of energy, none took on any substantial form. Odyssey Human Mages Arrive (circa 200 A.C.) It was here that the first sapient life came to Mareth; these individuals were human mages composed from 10 to 50 people in this initial group. The mages ventured from another world, maybe another dimension, no one knows if this was by accident or purpose. All this appears to be lost to history. Once here, the mages, having no known difficulties teleporting here, found it extremely difficult to leave. In fact, it was impossible at that time. Emulation Uplift of Animals (circa 200 to 190 A.C.) It did not take long before Marae and the lesser gods met the human mages, becoming enamored with their human form; deciding to uplift various animals from Mareth to near human form. The power to manipulate and reform some of the animals that thrived on Mareth was not limited to Marae alone. Some say that at least one other god help Marae; some say more. Again, this is lost to history. We have learned that Taoth, the fox Trickster God, uplisted at least one species, fox-morphs, though there's debates if he also formed the kitsune as well. The many animal-morph species that abide across Mareth owe much to the meeting of these two groups, humans and gods. It was later that Marae and most of the lesser gods took on human forms, reveling in this new 'packaging'. Innovation Creation of the Monster People (circa 200 to 150) (may not be accurate) The mages were encouraged by Marae, and possible a few of the lesser gods, to interbreed with their creations thus 'creating' other lines of sapients. Most of the mages left the gods and the remainder of the humans, setting a small base, come fortress, high in the mountains which is known today as the Stronghold. Was the reaction of the one who left working of a racially biased viewpoint or some other unknown influence? There is no evidence either way. Those that remained took husbands and wives from the animal-morphs creating the many monster races like the centaur and harpy species. Of course, no human from this age are alive today. Ascension Mareth’s Golden Age (150 to 30 A.C.) The various morph and hybrid species establish themselves on Mareth. Some set up tight communities, others solitary existence, while most somewhere in between. (may not be accurate) Humans cut ties with the world for the most part; either looking for ways of escaping Mareth, or studying magic in general. Both groups, those studying magic for magic's sake or the one's looking for away out of this prison called Mareth, ultimately became obsessed with both power and pleasure, looking for new and unique ways of gaining both. Humans never worked on increasing their population, being so oriented to their search for pleasure and power, or ways of escaping Mareth. The original mages' descendants also did not put much effort into growing their numbers, instead following their ancestors' original goals, searching for a way home or studying magic for magic's sake. Tel'Adre is founded (exact day in unknown). (may not be accurate) In admiration for marine life, especially sharks, some focusing on the tiger shark, they approached Marae with the hope she would change them to tigershark and shark-morphs. Age of Demons Demons Commence (30 to 20 A.C.) Either, in an attempt to find a power source strong enough to punch through the 'barrier' that surrounds Mareth, keeping people prisoner to this world, or out of the overwhelming desires for more power and greater pleasure, one group developed a spell capable of removing the soul of a sapient being which would take on the physical form of a new crystalline structure. The experimental use of the spell created the first demon; a being without morals, empathy, love, and other positive emotions. These qualities a soul, or spirit, brings to bear and naturally holds dear. The first cohort of demons quickly learned that consumption of these crystalline souls, gave them increased power over others. The only way to make more crystals of power was to make more demons. There was a need for more humans altered to demonic form, creating more crystals, thus more power to the strongest demons. Soon the number of humans dropped dangerously low; to keep the influx of crystals into the demonic community, the former human mages had to find another source, and of course they had that in the form of animal-morphs and monsters. Before it was too late to save their souls, a small group of mages, ones who had not joined the demonic fold, either willingly or not, nor fallen into the corrupted ways that led to the accidental creation of these demons, broke off and formed what is now known as the Sand Witch Covens. Once positive they had escaped the demons and their followers, they began researching another way of gaining power, one that would not relinquish their souls. They ultimately found ways of altering their bodies to gain the power the sand witches needed to thwart the plans of the demons; problem was they would lose their humanity, though their souls were not in danger. Part of the change was to have two rows of breast, continually lactating to bring the Desert back to life, not knowing they were ultimately aiding Marae survival. With this change, the sand witches began to "recruit" new followers to overwhelm the demons within a few decades. It was not long till humans that remained in the mages old strongholds fell under demonic transformation to these soulless monstrosities. After the sand witches alteration to their bodies and the demonic transformation of the rest of the human community, there was no true humans left within the world of Mareth, save possibly as lone adventurers that traveled here through portal or spell. The demons began to notice things being tainted by corruption, something tied to the creation of their demonic selves. With this knowledge, they began to experiment with corruption, first to see the limits of its power, then to create new species; species that would be under their control. Not all attempts were successful. Many were rebellious to the point of disobeying their orders passed down from the demonic hierarchy. (The date the demons' attempted to form new creatures under their control is unknown, this is the earliest and best time it could begin.) Hermaphrodites (or herms for short) were extremely rare to the point of being unheard of to most. The populus, as a whole, did not know that hermaphroditism existed, especially within their own species. Without knowing the actuality of herms, the concept did not exist, especially when looking at the age of the world. Then corruption spreads far and wide across Mareth, hermaphrodites began to be a common experience throughout all races. Though most believed, and many still do, that the fault was squarely in the hands of the demons; though the demons had no control over the high numbers of herms other than the accidental creation of the corruption brought on during transformation from mortal to demon, then and now. It was corruption that was the catalyst for the high birthrate of hermaphrodites. Rise of Lethice The Invasion Begins (20 A.C.) (may not be accurate) Some form of catalyst, be it the natural progression of mortals to be transformed into soulless demons or the rise of a new power structure headed by Lethice — one of the strongest, if not THE strongest, of demons — caused the dissatisfaction of demons with what they had currently pushing them into a full on assault on the frontiers of their conquered lands. The invasion was on! It was after Lethice’s initial rise to power that she dubbed the crystals of soul or spirit power to “Lethicite” in her honor, of course. (written by Rycharde) ('''NOTE:' According to Ember's letter of the egg, it appears that the dragon race is an old one. One who predates the teleportation of human mages to Mareth. Are they prisoners locked on Mareth as well, coming from some other world to this? There is limited information that I have found on the dragon species, especially upon their age or place of birth.)'' The dragon eggs and young, corrupted by unknown means, transformed into kobolds; these kobolds, though formally the dragons children, were considered an annoyance at most. What the dragons did not know was the speed of reproduction and the vastly enhanced growth brought on through corruption, that the dragons would be out numbered within a few years and ultimately driven to extinction save for Ember. (This may be pushed back a few years. Not sure.) War for Mareth During the Demonic Invasion (20 to 15 A.C.) The goblin race, male and female, fell suddenly, brought low by corruption in their wells, streams and rivers. Almost overnight, this species, a technological wonder, were transformed from their great civilization to that of lust-raptured breeders. (What happened to the male population? Did they transform to females? Were they killed? Did they transform to demons? What?) Through the onslaught of corruption, the layout of the lands of Mareth have vastly altered to the point that thinking of a locale brings you to it, or it to you, or both. No ones sure, but the end result is, after learning of a location you may think of, poof you are there. Scattered about Mareth are portals from other worlds. Walking through a portal to this world is easy, but no one has been known to return. The portals reason for being and their formation? Why are they continuously open? Always remaining at one location? What force allows one way access? What is blocking a return trip through these gateway? All these and many more questions have yet to be answered. Though one of these portals, the hero, known by the monocher Champion, will step and begin the hard won victory over the demons and their Lady, Lethice. But that is a story the Champion herself must answer. Part of their plan, demons have stopped the pure rainwaters by holding the clouds high above the exalted heights of mountain peaks through powerful magics, bringing hardship, drought and ruin from the lands to plants to animals, and ultimately, to people over most of Mareth. Depriving the lands a stable supplies of fresh, uncorrupted, sources of water lead to using that which are. Marae, Goddess of Mareth, is calling on all forms of uncorrupted liquids worldwide, which includes cum, female juices, and any other bodily fluids available, as the ground quickly soaks these up supplying both itself and Marae a respite from the demonic blitzkrieg, though only a brief respite. It will be through the Champion’s actions that will tell whether Marae and the rest of Mareth will live or die by the hand of the demon horde. An instance of what the demon brought drought can do to the lands of Mareth, that which is now known as the Desert was not what it is today. This devastation has come from the great droughts, this land was a prime focus, possibly to see how much damage may be delivered. The Goddess Fera, after falling under corruptions influence, she attacked the other gods, including Marae, her sister they called each other, as her power grew rapidly. Though her increase power could not rival Marae’s, after Fera’s defeat, Marae imprisoned her underground with the aid of the Tel’Adre covenant. At the beginning of the invasion of the uncorrupted lands of Mareth, the demon horde battled the lesser gods with great perseverance, ultimately led to the death of most. Obviously, Marae, not a lesser god, is still battling the demons in her own way, but Fera, Goddess of Predation, is believed to have survived, and Taoth, the fox Trickster God will be seen ingame. During a mortal fight to the finish, the Trickster God transferred a fragment of his god-soul to a fox-morph born the exact instant his death took place, a newborn by the name of Urta. This causes Urta, a healthy girl in all respects, to be born with a penis, which, according to Urta, her mother committed suicide soon after giving birth to a herm. As mentioned, this is but a story of something that occurred at her birth or soon after, so who knows. This is early in the populus coming into common knowledge of hermaphroditism, and then working on lessening the stigma due to the high numbers born with this ‘feature’. The mages that lived in or near Tel'Adre came to the realization, with the leaders of the city, that the city will fall if attacked no matter their defenses. The mages knew what they should do and did it. They retreated to the Tower of Tel'Adre, there they casts spells that hid the city from all outside individuals, demon or otherwise. It is here that the mages hold vigil, reinforcing the magics as needed, enhance where they can, though the mages know their abilities are beginning to fail, possibly due to the corruption that is building up near the city. Most if not all major sources of resistance have been crushed under Lethice's heal by way of her demonic forces, created and molded by Lethice over the years. Leaving minor strongholds that are suffering under the continual increase of corruption, plus the two known, major resistance powers, Tel'Adre and Marae. (subject to change) The orcish kingdoms[4] were invaded scattering the remnants of its people to minor and isolated pockets of limited power, especially considering the strength they once wielded before the demon-enforced exodus. Corruption alters time of gestation or incubation which leads to maturation processes. Meaning, within a few days, shorter than a week, a child will go through the prebirth cycle and a rapid growth spurt from a few minutes of breast feeding to several days experiencing times of no aging to spurts of aging several years in several seconds. This means, species can expect a new adult from one to two weeks after impregnation. Age of Tyranny The Demons Rule (15 to 10 A.C.) Demonic rule has taken hold all over the world leave only small pockets of resistance fighters. Village who did not fight in the war, expecting the victors to leave them alone, are being annexed by the demon forces, the residents enslaved or transformed into demons, getting more lethicite for their ruler; this not vital, the demons are taking their time. To overcome the major impediment to total victory, Marae, a Demon Factory is built which corrupts the waters about her island in the Lake. Contracts are negotiated with worlds the portals lead for "Champions" to be sent through, once every year to supply a continual workforce as slaves for the factory as well as other undisclosed projects. (Which begs the question, how are these contracts enacted on if the portals are one way only? Is the absence of their soul removing the blocking power the portals have on all others?) It was in Ingnam that one of these contracts were set up for these "supplies". This brought in small quantities of lethicite, a source of extended lifespan, power and pleasure and more, for the leaders to distribute as they saw fit, usually just the leaders would know anything about this arrangement, instead telling of coming demonic raids if they don't send through a champion once a year to battle the forces that lie beyond. These portals, for one unknown reason or another, have the ability to send one person to Mareth once a year, The fall of mice and rats, each town and village had their own story, I'm sure, each dealt with their fate, capture, corruption to demonic form, enslavement, or killed out right; here are two instances, one from a mouse-morph community, the other rat. Amily is from a small town known as Belridge, populated by mouse-morphs. This town was invaded the night of harvest festival by tens or hundreds of imps, incubi and succubi and demons she had never seen before. People she had known all her life were annihilated, enslaved, some even fell victim to corruption, then a fire started to blaze leading to the destruction of the town. The rat community was betrayed by the elders of Rathazul's village, selling the residents to the demons in exchange for the elders to be transformed to succubi or incubi as payment. Both Amily and Rathazul were sole survivors of their hometowns. Not all stories are bad, some are just less bad. It was due to Marae's battle with the forces of corruption from her island in Lake, that led to the surrounding area to have water not as corrupted than if she, Marae, was not there. Small communities, like Whitney's Farm, made a living, but it was hard work dealing with the demonic forces still present. Marble, a cow-girl, and her sisters, were born of a cow-girl by the name of Hana and a dog-morph named Roland. Marble has some good memories of her childhood including the kickback nature her father had. This will be destroyed by Clara, one of her sisters, when she tells of the dog-morphs addiction to her mother’s milk. Urta is treated as pariah due to her penis, which, her father said many times when they were together, was the reason her mother committed suicide, blaming her for it though she was a newborn. He ultimately kicked her out of the house after catching her masturbating. Seduction Continued Demonic Rule (circa 10 to 5 A.C.) Alexander, leader of the Followers of Purity, led them through a portal to fight and defeat the demon horde soon after receiving word of the sacrificial deal many other villages and towns were accepting. These crusaders were called forth by the elders of a village that refused the demons contract, rather to send a small force to deal with them. The portal was opened on the other side by magic ceremony. Following a string of successful battles with demons, Alexander’s crusaders was torn apart from within as members were seduced by those same demons they were sent to eliminate. Over time, the Follower of Purity collapsed. Anthropomorphic spiders were created from humans, traveling through portal in middle of Swamp, there to be bitten by a spider that been experimented on by demons. Marble goes out adventuring at the age of six (remember the enhanced growth of the young by corruption), leaving her home and family. While growing up on the street, Urta learns by the school of hardknocks hand-to-hand fighting skills. During this time, Urta, in an effort to remove her "shameful" penis, found a transformative item that should do the trick, but it backfired, instead of removing her small fox-cock she trade up for a huge horse-cock. Joining the city guard, Urta's strong fighting and survival skills propelled up the ladder of success based on her own merits. Unfortunately, the gems she made aided in her drinking to drown the years of abuse she suffered. From the first days being a member of the City Watch, she met and became close friends with a centaur by the name of Edryn. Those Who Cannot Return Continued Demonic Rule, Part Two (circa 5 A.C. to 1 A.C.) After discovering the magic ritual that opened the portal from their homeworld was useless on Mareth, the last hope for the Follower of Purity vanished. With that, the remnants of the crusaders formed the Followers of the Fetish with their leader, still Alexander, took on the role of High Priestess of the Fetish. The one known Champion who escaped capture, due to the pickup crew being late for an unknown reason, successfully found Tel'Adre with only a few, minor transformations. If there are any more Champion escapees out there, no one knows about them. That is before the true Champion stepped on to Mareth. Isabella finds her way to Mareth through a portal. She has gone through a few transformative episode, she is a cow-girl; managing to survive, she’s made a place for herself. Marble, at the ripe old age of 11, arrives at Whitney’s Farm one year before the Champion steps through his portal to this world. Though it may look as Urta is spending all her paychecks on booze, sextoys and public indecency fines — fortunately, because they are great friends, her time with Edryn is free — she is also putting money aside for the future. What future she knows not, if there is one waiting for her, she will not be caught unawares financially. Urta owned an apartment furnished spartan, always a disaster with sextoys and the like scattered on the floor. It was after meeting the Hero of this story, her removing the spirit that had hijacked her body when born, and finally, able to be a mother and father, something Taoth had done, she bought a sizable house for her children’s sake, keeping the apartment for certain times the Champion comes home... (subject to change) Kelt, a centaur with attitude of three, was kicked out of his herd after the herd leaders realize that he is warping the minds of those around him thanks to an aura that he has gained through unknown means. He eventually finds Whitney’s farm, and she takes pity on him and lets him stay there. So long as he doesn't bother anyone that doesn't go to him first. A strong and politically inept matriarch to her flock causes waves as she attempts to crossbreed harpies and salamanders creating a mixed breed known as phoenixes by kidnapping their salamander father-to-be. Seems legit. Marae's corruption is on the verge of being completed. There are about 30 slaves in the demon factory right now. Each of them from the various villages, towns, and kingdoms, that bargained with the demons. All of them trading the lives of their citizens for demonic power. Age of the Champion Champion steps through Portal (1 D.C. to present) Events Ingame After several years of deceit by their elders, the Champion of Ingnam arrives. The Champion is destined to be the latest in a long line of sacrificial cows, forced to live out a lifetime of being milked by the demons in order to produce the tainted fluids that they pollute the Lake with. The Champion is able to escape the fate they were given through their incredible willpower and drive, and to fight off the imp that was sent to pick them up. They strongly dedicate themselves to completing the mission that they were sent under false pretenses to accomplish, one way or another. They do not know that they were sent under false pretenses until they reach the demon factory. What happens here is dependent on the player’s choices and actions. There are some things that the player does not have control over, however. On October 28-31, a champion with a sufficient amount of vaginal wetness or cum production may release Fera from her imprisonment, then visit her grove during that same time period for fertility perks. Bad Ends (or Game Over, Dude!) The Champion fails to complete their mission thanks to being either mentally, physically, or morally incapable of doing so. Epilogue (Not Game Over) The end result of player choices during the events of the game, the fruits of their labor and ultimate reward. This is triggered when the champion kills the demon lord. They will most likely either destroy the demon horde, or become its new lord. Whether or not the champion returns to Ingnam is unknown. Whether or not Mareth recovers will largely depend on whether or not Marae was corrupted. Releasing Fera from her imprisonment will have a significant effect on the game’s epilogue. ---- References AC/DC * Antea Conservator (A.C.) means Before Defender. * Daemon Carnifex (D.C.) means Demon Executioner. Sapience vs Sentience "What is sapience? I thought sentience was what defined humans and other creatures who can think." That is what I imagine a few of you are thinking, but that is incorrect. To define and differentiate these two terms I turn to our famous, online encyclopedia, Wikipedia: Sapience is often defined as wisdom, or the ability of an organism or entity to act with appropriate judgement, a mental faculty which is a component of intelligence or alternatively may be considered an additional faculty, apart from intelligence, with its own properties. Robert Sternberg has segregated the capacity for judgement from the general qualifiers for intelligence, which is closer to cognizant aptitude than to wisdom. Displaying sound judgement in a complex, dynamic environment is a hallmark of wisdom. (source: Wikipedia) Sentience is the ability to feel, perceive, or experience subjectively. Eighteenth-century philosophers used the concept to distinguish the ability to think (reason) from the ability to feel (sentience). In modern Western philosophy, sentience is the ability to experience sensations (known in philosophy of mind as "qualia"). In Eastern philosophy, sentience is a metaphysical quality of all things that requires respect and care. The concept is central to the philosophy of animal rights, because sentience is necessary for the ability to suffer, and thus is held to confer certain rights. (source: Wikipedia) Now that we defined the two, sapience and sentience, showing the difference and how they are used, it is time to move on. Ember's letter Orcish kingdoms Orcish Kingdoms? Were they composed of the pig- and boar-morphs? Or are orcs from another world like the goblins, coming to Mareth in force of numbers?